Sally Face (game)
Sally Face is an indie horror point-and-click Adventure game developed by Steve Gabry. The game is broken up into five episodes following the titular character, a boy with a prosthetic face, where the player follows as he moves into the in Addison Apartments with his father following a mysterious murder. Summary : Delve into a dark adventure following the boy with a prosthetic face and a tragic past. Unravel the sinister mysteries of Sally's world to find the truth that lies hidden beneath the shadows. Gameplay and Story ::For the full credits for the game, see here. Gameplay : In this story-driven adventure game, players will interact with Sal's world and his nightmares. The main path typically requires casual effort. However, there are hidden layers to be uncovered that will invoke a bit of head-scratching, for those players up to the challenge. These include bonus mini-games as well as additional narrative. Story and Characters : Delve into an unsettling adventure following the boy with a prosthetic face and a tragic past. In the first episode, Strange Neighbors, Sally Face and his father move into an apartment filled with odd tenants and an unfortunate crime scene. Little did they know what misfortune still awaits... : At the apartments, they meet an assortment of tenants including: *Larry Johnson, lives in the basement with his mother who introduces him to Sal and they become close friends that investigate the strange happenings that haunt Addison Apartments. *Mr. Addison, is the landlord of Addison Apartments living in room 103. He remains unseen except for his eyes peeping through the mail slot when spoken to. *Charley Mansfield, a tenant of Addison Apartments who lives in room 204 and has a large collection of figures and collectables. *Chug, a boy who confides in Sal his belief of ghosts roaming the building. He lives in room 303 and is often found outside waiting for his parents to return home from work. Development : Main creator and developer, Steve Gabry originally conceived the character "Sally Face" around 2006/2007 with many details of backstory and setting already set in stone for the game that would not be a full project until 2015. Gabry states he wanted to create something that had "the look and feel reminiscent of a 90’s Nicktoon (like Doug, Ren and Stimpy, Hey Arnold, Rock’s Modern Life) but with darker themes and more mature stories/content." : Initially, after creating the backstory for Sal, the idea was to create an internet cartoon. The team was created with a few friends of Gabry's that were artists and animators, however, due to work and school schedules no one was able to commit enough time and the project fell apart quickly and wouldn't be touched for years. : In 2015, Gabry began building from the original concepts, rewriting the story arc to fit into a five-episode narrative, Sally Face was finally beginning to form. Most of his work was done in free time as Gabry still held his position with Wither Studios. However, in February 2016, he was unexpectedly laid off during a company-wide downsizing. In that time, he had decided to focus on finishing episode one of Sally Face. : Development on Sally Face, Episode One: Strange Neighbors was finished in the summer of 2016 and was released on itchi.io in August 2016. Later that year, the first episode was released onto Steam and work began on creating the subsequent chapters of the game. Episode two marked the stage of which Gabry began working Sally Face as a full-time project. The episode was released on July 17, 2017 Episode Two - Now Available! which was then followed by the third instalment on February 11, 2018.Sally Face, Episode Three: The Bologna Incident - Now Available! Episode four was released on November 30, 2018, Episode Four: The Trial - Now Available! and the fifth and final instalment is still currently in development. There hasn't been a confirmed release date other than 2019.Sally Face EPISODES 2, 3, 4 + Pre-Order 5 Reception : The game received "overwhelmingly or very positive" ratings on most gaming review sites. Accolades Media Game Trailers Sally Face, Episode One Strange Neighbors (Official Trailer) Sally Face, Episode Two The Wretched (Official Trailer) Sally Face, Episode Three The Bologna Incident (Official Trailer) Sally Face, Episode Four The Trial (Official Trailer) Screenshots Episode One- Strange Neighbors_01.jpg|Opening scene from Episode One: Strange Neighbors Episode One- Strange Neighbors_02.jpg|Young Sal and a dog Episode One- Strange Neighbors_03.jpg|Young Sal in a dream Episode One- Strange Neighbors_04.jpg|Adult Sal and Dr. Enon Episode One- Strange Neighbors_05.jpg|Henry and Sal moving in Episode One- Strange Neighbors_06.jpg|Sal exploring a room in Addison Apartments Episode One- Strange Neighbors_07.jpg|Sal and Larry in Larry's bedroom Episode One- Strange Neighbors_08.jpg|Quater from Sal's inventory Episode One- Strange Neighbors_09.jpg|Gear Boy using the House of the Wretched cartridge Concept Art Concept_art_01.png|Sally Face and Larry (aka “Lazy Kid”) version .01 Concept_art_01.jpg|Sally Face version 2.0 Concept_art_02.png|Redesigning Sally Face Characters (third time’s the charm?) Concept_art_02.jpg|Environment concepts Concept_art_03.jpg|Todd Morrison concepts Other Sally_Face_Logo_01.png|White Sally Face logo Sally_Face_Logo_02.png|Black Sally Face logo Sally_Face_Icon.png|Sally Face icon References Category:Game